Akwimos
Akwimos is a fish-like Bakugan. It looks similar to Elico and Siege. He is Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan (after Preyas, Angelo, Diablo, and Elfin) in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Akwimos is partners with Marucho of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He has powers that cannot be beat when it comes to underwater battles. Akwimos can create devastating attacks using water energy balls. When his claws are tucked under both of his hands, he can nullify the powers of the Gate Card. He has little water jets on his waist. Everyone thinks he is very comical and funny, as seen in episode 8. His main Battle Gear is Gigarth. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Akwimos appears in episode 43 along with Coredem and Hawktor, somehow showed up in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data. He doesn't battle alongside Hawktor and Coredem in episode 45. In episode 46, he battles with Spectra against Dan to do a final test on JetKor. Akwimos did not use a Battle Gear in the battle. Like Coredem and Hawktor, he has yet to speak, which is because he is a Digital Clone. He now belongs to Marucho. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2, Akwimos battled Rubanoid and Phosphos with Helix Dragonoid, but was defeated after Phosphos used "Tri Viper" on him. In episode 3, it is found out that Akwimos and the other digital clones are clones of Neathian Bakugan after they hear Fabia's Aranaut talk. He appeared in episode 7 to fight Linehalt and won after a long battle useing Gigarth. After he beat Ren (which not even Dan could do) Ren show the brawlers how his Gundalian body looked and established that they were not friends anymore. Marucho programed the digital Akwimos to speak. He programed him with a laid back personality and the computer came up with the random phrase "Cool is the Rule, Dude" and followed Drago around repeatedly saying that phrase. Later Fabia gave the brawlers the real Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem. Akwimos got along quickly with Marucho, who is now teaching him how to be laid back. He fought Rubanoid and Buz Hornix alongside the real Coredem and won by using Gigarth. Game Right now, Akwimos can be found in Aquos, Ventus, Subterra, and Clear. It has been released in Wave II, along with Lumino Dragonoid, Sabator, Hakapoid, Aranaut, and Krakix. It's Aquos version comes in 2 variations 800G in the BakuBoost and another with 680G. To equip battle gear you have to pull down it's arms. Akwimos is also one of the trickiest Bakugan to fold up as one mess up came make you start all over again. It's battle gear is Gigarth. ; Ability Cards * Heal Blue: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * Ninja Eraser: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Spiral Pressure: Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Pincer: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Depth Whirl: Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Ocean Booster: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Claw Double: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Akwimos. Trivia * The Digital clone Akwimos' cry is a combination similar to a dolphin's and a Killer Whale's cry. * It is the only one of Marucho's Guardian Bakugan that cannot change Attribute without a Gate or Ability Card. Gallery Anime File:Akwimosball.jpg|Akwimos in Ball form File:Akwimosactual.jpg|Akwimos in Bakugan form vlcsnap-2010-04-14-15h17m48s71.png|Akwimos in Bakugan Form File:Picture_20.png|Akwimos and Aranaut fun.jpg gigarth ball.png|Akwimos with Gigarth in ball form gigarth bakugan.png|Akwimos with Gigarth in Bakugan form dakw.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos Game File:!Bmiw3EgBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CUEtgsZPOlYBLf+,,JKtw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw5BwBWk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEtrLW3Tt9BLf+,hTq,g~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw7FQB2k~$(KGrHqYH-DoEttgPJtoNBLf+,pQ9Sw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos File:!Bmiw9Jg!mk~$(KGrHqYH-DQEtyRCSF7jBLf+,)NHP!~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos (Feet open only.) File:51TYZMB1n5L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:!BoIgGGgBGk~$(KGrHqUH-D8EuFdG078nBLmUC!!KsQ~~_3.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Chompixx File:Subterra_Akwimos.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Subterra_Akwimos2.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Akwimos_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Copper Rock Hammer File:Subterra_Akwimos_Haos_Sabator_Aquos_Avior.jpg|Subterra Akwimos Haos Sabator, and Aquos Avior File:!BoN)vogBGk~$(KGrHgoH-C!EjlLl0g6UBLmocqOl3w~~_3.JPG|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos_Bomixx.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:T11aBtXcpdXXaBFVE._111146.jpg|Prototype Akwimos !BqMeehgBmk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEuZ21jv,3BLus7dmNlQ~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos !BqMefR!B2k~$(KGrHqIH-CwEu(6m(Ml2BLus7kGppw~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1aeNxXfNcXXbBMmwU_015707.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1ZMFxXkprXXaVXp6b_093022.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T2eGRcXkXaXXXXXXXX_!!64989560.jpg_310x310.jpg File:T1bxhxXeXlXXalSgrX_115252.jpg_310x310.jpg Unknown.jpg !Bp0Ltug!2k~$(KGrHqUOKjMEu,t3UTuNBLs+r3k)mw~~ 3.JPG|Ventus Akwimos (Feet open only.) File:Aquos_Akwimos.jpg File:Darkus_Akwimos2.jpg File:Darkus_Akwimos.jpg File:Akwimos11222.png|Akwimos Bakugan Dimensions File:Akwimos_VS_Dharak.jpg|Subterra Akwimos facing BakuGranite Dharak Subterra Akwimos.PNG|Subterra Akwimos Others File:Akwimos-aquos-p.jpg|Akwimos in real form File:Terrorcrest_Akwimos.jpg Team25.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan